Mia (Total Drama BvTvC)
Mia was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics. Personality Mia is an extremely athletic girl, who is also incredibly nice when treated well. She is an especially good swimmer, outmatching even Victor in the water. However, if she or those she cares about are disrespected, Mia can become extremely harsh, and she isn't one to back down from a challenge. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC In the challenge in I Got 100 Problems And A Vote Ain't One, Mia dominates at swimming so much, even Victor has problems keeping up with her. At the loading bay, she and Victor form the New Atlantis alliance, to protect themselves from being voted out for being physical threats. Their dominance in the water allows Team Classics to easily take 1st in the challenge. In Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, Mia grows closer to Victor, and goes against Gerald and Jenna when they attempt to make themselves the team captains after yelling at her and Victor. She argues against having a team captain at all, backing up Victor, and Heather and Alejandro back her and Victor up, mainly wanting to make sure that if they are not captain, no one is captain. In the challenge, Victor and Gerald argue over who should be the holder, but Victor wins after Mia loudly demands that Victor be the holder. In A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, Mia is prevented from shooting in either of the rounds she is eligible to be a shooter. She talks with Victor about a time she got disqualified from a swimming race due to touching a rope, claiming that the lanes were too narrow. She and Victor are then approached by Heather, wanting to make an alliance with them. Mia stops Victor from revealing New Atlantis, and names the alliance the Blackstone Union. In Too Cute To Compete?, Mia's situation is complicated with the formation of the Femsquad with all of the girls, plus Alejandro, and she grows closer to Victor, who she thinks is a target of the Femsquad. After all 3 teams are sent to elimination, Gerald falls out of favor with the team after yelling at Victor for getting scared during his challenge, and Mia is able to blindside Gerald 5-1, with Jenna's help. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Mia talks with Victor about how to get him to survive against the Femsquad, and Mia figures that Victor only needs to stay immune until 1 elimination after Rajah is eliminated, at which point the Femsquad will be forced to turn on itself, and Victor and Mia can navigate the cracks. She and Victor push Team Classic's raft to victory from a plan formed by Jenna, handily winning the challenge. The team allows Victor and Mia to pick between the spa day and luxury items for the reward, due to them pushing the team all the way, and they pick the spa day. Mia continues to try to integrate herself into the Femsquad the following episode, but teams up with Victor and Rajah in the challenge. She claims she had simply decided to run off before Jenna could stop her, and shot at Femsquad members because she was scared. However, in truth, Mia began a relationship with Victor. Despite Victor getting Rajah on his side, Mia votes with the Femsquad for Rajah, before Cynthia played a cancellation idol on Rajah, blindsiding Alejandro. When Heather tries to reunite the Femsquad in hopes of getting rid of Victor by threatening Mia to get Victor to give up immunity and leave himself exposed, Mia and Victor hatch a plan to have Victor give immunity to Mia, ensuring the votes go against him, then to have him play the cancellation idol on himself, negating all 7 of the votes, and allowing them to decide who goes home. Initially, Mia wants to vote out Cynthia, wanting to ensure Level 5 had the numbers over The Sliders, but Victor wants to vote out Heather, believing that the lines really had blurred, and Heather would only keep the Femsquad united against them, and offers Mia the choice between voting out Cynthia or voting out Heather. At elimination, however, Mia changes her mind, and votes against Heather, eliminating her. This proves to be a fatal mistake, however, as the lines do not blur, and Cynthia has the extra vote, despite Parvati thinking otherwise. Despite Parvati's attempts to win over Sierra, Sierra does not relent, voting with The Sliders, and after Cynthia uses her extra vote on the revote, Mia is sent home in a 4-4, 4-3 vote. Voting History Trivia Production * Mia is a recoloring of Kitty, and a very basic one at that. ** Like Kitty, she is intended to be a Chaotic Good character.